


La linea sottile (fra venire e partire)

by Chu_1



Series: Evergreen [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se prima il comportamento affettuoso di Shun poteva essere giustificato come quello di un bambino particolarmente appiccicoso, adesso è diverso. Ha quasi diciotto anni, non è più un ragazzino e questa cosa, improvvisamente, mette a disagio Hyoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La linea sottile (fra venire e partire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> Un'altra mini-fic scritta cinque anni fa. Può essere letta indipendentemente dall'altra, quindi alé.  
> E' sempre dedicata al Tessoro, perché mi ha detto una cosa bellissima, dandomi anche la sua benedizione per continuare (si spera) a ficcynare da questi due adorabili cosini <3  
> Il titolo è un verso della canzone "La linea sottile" di Ligabue, ma - come al solito quando si tratta di me - non c'entra niente con la fic XD

_"Non sono abbastanza giovane per conoscere tutte le cose."  
([J. M. Barrie](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Matthew_Barrie))_

  
  


Non lo vede da anni – quasi cinque – ma lo riconoscerebbe anche fra mille persone: Shun è inconfondibile e, nonostante sia più alto ed abbia tratti decisamente meno infantili, non è cambiato per niente.

Non appena l’ha individuato fra la folla gli ha fatto un sorriso dei suoi – di quelli davvero felici e larghi – e gli occhi si sono fatti lucidi; quando l’ha abbracciato si è sentito un po’ in imbarazzo – non sono più dei bambini, ma in fondo quello è Shun e tutto è perdonato – e, sentendo il suo corpo leggero stringersi al suo, ha quasi avuto la sensazione di trovarsi fra le braccia una ragazza.

Ecco, forse quello è cambiato.

Se prima il comportamento affettuoso di Shun poteva essere giustificato come quello di un bambino particolarmente appiccicoso, adesso è diverso. Ha quasi diciotto anni, non è più un ragazzino e questa cosa, improvvisamente, mette a disagio Hyoga.

Osservandolo mentre si muove nel piccolo appartamento, che si è ostinato a volere per sé, mentre versa il tè, mentre apparecchia la tavola per due, il Cavaliere del Cigno si è accorto che i suoi gesti sono di una delicatezza ed una precisione inconsuete per un ragazzo della loro età, ma perfettamente ricamate sulla figura di Shun.

C’è qualcosa di estremamente femmineo in lui; quello che una volta poteva passare per “infantile” ora assume tutto un altro significato.

“Così vorresti diventare maestro d’asilo?” Gli chiede, sorseggiando il suo tè e spiluccando dal piattino dei biscotti – fatti per l’occasione direttamente dal padrone di casa.

“Mi piacerebbe.” Risponde Shun, sorridendo come avrebbe fatto cinque anni prima – è davvero possibile che quel sorriso abbia la stessa innocenza di un tempo?

“Sono sicuro che riuscirai nell’impresa.” Hyoga gli sorride sentendosi un po’ in difetto nei suoi confronti, come se ci sia una distanza enorme fra di loro; come se, nonostante sia lui ad essere cresciuto, in realtà fosse Shun quello che è andato avanti senza di lui.

“Lo spero.” Poi resta in silenzio per qualche attimo, aggrappandosi alla sua tazza di tè; una ciocca di capelli gli scivola sul viso e lui la riporta dietro l’orecchio.

_Delicatamente_.

“Stavo pensando che sarebbe bello se potessimo passare più tempo insieme, di nuovo riuniti, tutti e cinque. Ma tu, Shiryu e mio fratello siete sempre lontani, quasi irraggiungibili a volte.” Dice con un sussurro amareggiato.

Hyoga sposta la tazza, rigirandosela fra le mani per un momento; l’altro non gli permette di parlare.

“Lo so che consideri la Siberia casa tua più di qualsiasi altro posto, ma…” Sorride appena, poi solleva lo sguardo pieno d’affetto, proseguendo. “Mi piacerebbe vederti più spesso.”

Ora quella scintilla che prima interpretava come affetto fraterno assume tutt’altra tinta ed il Cavaliere del Cigno non sa se essere lusingato o se debba mettere in chiaro la linea che li divide. Ma c’è anche consapevolezza in quegli occhi brillanti; quello è lo sguardo di qualcuno che ammira da lontano senza il coraggio di allungare la mano per toccare.

Gli è grato per quella discrezione, anche se si sente in colpa per aver riconosciuto quel sentimento.

Il problema, se ce n’è davvero uno, è che Shun è sempre stato cristallino, come se il suo corpo non fosse fatto di carne, ma di sentimenti solidi che si irradiano dal centro, direttamente dal suo cuore.

Quando gli propone di restare lì per la notte accetta senza imbarazzo, perché l’altro è così genuinamente felice d’averlo intorno che non può davvero dirgli di no; del resto sa che non c’è nessuna malizia in quella proposta e che lui è come un cagnolino felice di ricevere delle attenzioni.

Parlano ancora un po’, con la familiarità che deriva da chi ha vissuto esperienze intense insieme, senza nessuna paura di sembrare diversi, cambiati – fa parte del gioco, crescere vuol dire anche questo – e quando Shun esce dal bagno con un lungo pigiama dalla fantasia infantile non ne è davvero sorpreso. Gli sorride con l’indulgenza di un fratello maggiore e l’altro abbassa gli occhi, arrossendo d’imbarazzo.

_Hai davvero diciotto anni?_ , avrebbe voglia di chiedergli, ma non lo fa, perché è stata una bella serata e non vuole prenderlo in giro proprio ora che è finita.

Si stendono sui rispettivi letti, parlando per qualche altro momento, poi cala il silenzio e si addormentano.

Quando Hyoga si sveglia è ancora notte ed è perché l’altro lo sta fissando nella penombra della stanza; non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sentire lo sguardo di Shun carezzargli il viso, in un modo così familiare che per un momento fa male per quanto è dolce. Sa che non tenterà di avvicinarsi più di quello, sa che l’altro è consapevole dei limiti invalicabili che non deve superare, per questo lo lascia fare, lasciandosi cullare dai ricordi d’un tempo, quando quello sguardo era di pura ammirazione, di puro affetto infantile.

Forse anche adesso è così, perché Shun, quando allunga una mano per accarezzargli una ciocca di capelli, lo fa in un modo così impacciato che gli fa credere, per un momento, che sia ancora un ragazzino che non sa come comportarsi.

E forse lo è, ragiona vagamente, mentre il sonno si impossessa di nuovo della sua mente.

Alla mattina tutto è tornato normale ed è tempo di andare via. Shun gli ha preparato un sacchetto di biscottini da portare con sé, da mangiare durante il viaggio: li ha impacchettati in una bustina trasparente che ha chiuso con un fiocco bianco ed uno rosa. A Hyoga viene quasi da ridere, ma si limita a sorridergli e arruffargli i capelli mentre lo saluta.

“Spero di rivederti presto.” Gli dice Shun, abbracciandolo e poi guardandolo di nuovo con gli occhi lucidi.

Quando la porta di chiude alle sue spalle, il Cavaliere del Cigno ha la certezza che l’altro stia piangendo dietro l’uscio chiuso – ma lo farebbe anche se a salutarlo fosse stato suo fratello, o Shiryu o Seiya. Perché Shun è fatto così ed in fondo nessuno gli toglierà la convinzione che sia ancora un bambino che non sa come comportarsi.

Ma, a ben vedere, gli piace proprio per questo.


End file.
